moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Holiday Special (1978)
| directed by = Steve Binder | written by = Pat Proft; Leonard Ripps; Bruce Vilanch; Rod Warren; Mitzie Welch | produced by = Gary Smith; Dwight Hemion; Joe Layton; Jeff Starsh; Ken Welch; Mitzie Welch | music by = Ian Fraser | cinematography = John B. Field | edited by = Jerry Bixman; Vince Humphrey | distributed by = Walt Disney Productions | release date(s) = November 17th, 1978 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) | followed by = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) }} The Star Wars Holiday Special is one of those rarified gems that everybody remembers, but in someway wishes they could all forget. Star Wars franchise creator George Lucas certainly wishes he could forget about it. Be that as it may, he still licensed his gold mine franchise out to 20th Century Fox Television to produce this television movie in 1978, which aired on CBS on November 17th. The events of the film take place in between 1977's Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back in 1980. The film is not generally recognized as part of the official Star Wars continuity, despite having certain notable characters and settings such as the first appearance of Boba Fett (albeit in animated form), the first appearance of the Wookiee homeworld, Kashyyyk, as well as appearances by the film staples we have all come to know and love (or hate depending upon your point of view) including Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, and the droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. The movie was directed by the team of Steve Binder and David Acomba and was written by Pat Proft, Leonard Ripps, Bruce Vilanch, Rod Warren and Mitzie Welch. Original film actors to return to the franchise for this offbeat, comical non-sequel include Mark Hamill, reprising the role of Luke Skywalker, Harrison Ford as Han Solo, Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia Organa, Anthony Daniels as C-3PO, Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca, Kenny Baker as R2-D2, and James Earl Jones as the voice of Darth Vader. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * This film uses archival footage from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Some actors who are listed under the cast section have not actually worked on this film. Specifically, all scenes with David Prowse as Darth Vader, Leslie Schofield as Moradmin Bast, Alec Guinness as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Marcus Powell as Rycar Ryjerd are all taken from Star Wars. Fun Facts Related categories See also External Links * * * The Star Wars Holiday Special at Wikipedia * * The Star Wars Holiday Special at Wookieepedia * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1978/Films Category:November, 1978/Films Category:Sequels Category:Television films Category:Lucasfilm, Ltd. Category:Holiday films Category:S/Films Category:Steve Binder/Director Category:David Acomba/Director Category:Pat Proft/Writer Category:Leonard Ripps/Writer Category:Bruce Vilanch/Writer Category:Rod Warren/Writer Category:Mitzie Welch/Writer Category:Monroe E. Carol/Associate producer Category:Dwight Hemion/Executive producer Category:Joe Layton/Producer Category:Rita Scott/Associate producer Category:Gary Smith/Executive producer Category:Jeff Starsh/Producer Category:Ken Welch/Producer Category:Mitzie Welch/Producer Category:Ian Fraser/Composer Category:John B. Field/Cinematographer Category:Jerry Bixman/Editor Category:Vince Humphrey/Editor Category:Mark Hamill/Actor Category:Harrison Ford/Actor Category:Carrie Fisher/Actor Category:Anthony Daniels/Actor Category:Kenny Baker/Actor Category:Peter Mayhew/Actor Category:James Earl Jones/Voice actor Category:Bea Arthur/Actor Category:Art Carney/Actor Category:Diahann Carroll/Actor Category:Walt Disney Productions